


Worth the Wait

by Jlocked, The_Lady_of_Purpletown



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Film, First Kiss, First Time, Fun, M/M, Pizza, Romance, Smut, Teasing, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jlocked/pseuds/Jlocked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_Purpletown/pseuds/The_Lady_of_Purpletown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a plan, but so does Ianto. Fortunately some things are worth waiting for, especially when it's the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

The fifth time Ianto was asked to pick something up that Jack had intentionally dropped, he snapped.   
He glanced over his shoulder, holding his captain’s gaze a lot longer than strictly necessary as he purred, “Yes, Sir,” and then bent down very slowly and deliberately to pick up the straying pencil. He sauntered over to the desk, leaned over it a little bit, to place the pencil less than an inch from Jack’s hand. “There you go, Sir,” he said, catching his eyes again. “Anything else I can do for you, Sir?”  
Jack smirked. “Yes, but I guess now is not the right time.”  
Ianto just smiled and nodded before heading for the door, walking a lot slower than usually.  
“Wait, Ianto,” Jack said. “Maybe some coffee would be a good idea.”  
“Of course, Sir. I’ll get right on it, Sir,” Ianto said, before he flashed him a brilliant smile and hurried down to the kitchen. He couldn’t help giggling while making the coffee, taking extra care to make it just right.  
“Did the coffee just tell a joke? What’s so funny?” Gwen asked, entering the kitchen.  
He looked up at her and smiled. “It’s nothing. I was just remembering something.” He held up a cup. “Do you want some too? Just made it.”  
“Yes, please,” she smiled.  
He poured her a cup and, as he handed it to her, giggled again.   
Gwen raised her eyebrows. “Right. Guess I’d better not ask.”  
“I’m sorry. I was just thinking about… Jack… You know the way he is…”  
“Yeah, well. He does seem to be in a funny mood today, doesn’t he? He’d better come out to do some work.”  
“Maybe this will help,” Ianto said, holding up the other cup of coffee. “I’ll brave another trip into his cave and see if I can bring him out.”  
“Good luck.”  
“Don’t need it,” Ianto said and he winked before walking out of the kitchen, heading for the stairs.  
Outside the door to the office, he took a moment to compose himself, tried to remove all smugness from his smile and then, after a soft knock on the door, entered with a perky, “Your coffee, Sir.”  
“Thanks, Ianto,” Jack said, taking the cup. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
“Thank you, Sir,” Ianto said. “That’s very kind of you to say, Sir.”  
Instead of leaving, he sat down on the corner of Jack’s desk, smiling at him. “Will there be anything else, Sir?”  
“Bored down there?” Jack asked, nodding at the Hub outside his office.  
Ianto shrugged. “Yes, a bit. Gwen’s doing research and Owen and Tosh are out to check up on that nest we cleared last week.”  
Jack stretched. “I haven’t been doing the most interesting things either this morning. Maybe we should have some fun together…”  
“Fun, Sir? Shouldn’t that wait until after work, Sir?”  
“Everyone’s allowed a break now and then,” Jack winked.  
Ianto raised an eyebrow. “Are they, Sir?”  
“Well, we are…” Jack grinned.  
Ianto nodded. “I see, Sir,” he said. “Shall I inform the others when they return? That we are taking the day off to have some fun? I’m sure they’ll be pleased.”  
Jack snorted. “They don’t have to know, or they’ll want some time off too, and someone needs to watch over the Hub. We can just stay here and… relax.” He sipped his coffee very slowly.  
“Oh, no, Sir,” Ianto said, standing up, still smiling. “I wouldn’t feel right, taking time off from my duties while the others are still working.”  
“But you were bored,” Jack pointed out. “I suppose that means you didn’t have any urgent business. They’ll understand.”  
Heading for the door, Ianto shook his head. “No, Sir. That would not be fair.”  
“The thing is,” Jack said, making Ianto stop, “I’m your boss. If I gave you the order to relax with me, that would be something else, right?”  
“Yes, Sir, it certainly would. That would be unfair treatment. It could cause resentment in the others.”  
Jack smirked. “I’m sure they’d have their turn. Besides, who is going to tell them? You?”  
Ianto looked him straight in the eyes for a moment, then turned and left.

…

“Ianto? Can you come to my office, please?”  
Ianto had been keeping himself busy in the kitchen all day, expecting to be called back at some point, but determined to keep out of sight until then. “Yes, Sir,” he called. Though he took his time putting everything away before walking up to Jack’s office.  
On the way, he passed Tosh and winked at her.  
“Not in trouble, are you?” she asked.  
He laughed. “I probably am. But I think I can handle it.”  
Tosh nodded, looking a little worried.  
Ianto smiled and shrugged. “You know Jack… Right?”  
“I suppose…” She blushed a little and focused back on her screen.  
He studied her for a moment, then chuckled and continued up the stairs. Once again he paused before knocking on the door to Jack’s office. This time he did not enter, but waited for an answer.  
“Come in, please, Ianto.” Jack looked up at him. “Have you had an interesting afternoon?”  
Ianto grinned. “Yes, Sir. Very.”  
“Good for you. I hope our earlier conversation hasn’t bothered you and that you don’t think worse of me now.”  
“Of course not, Sir. Why should I?”  
Jack shrugged. “Do you have plans tonight?”  
“Yes, actually there’s a film I was planning on watching.”  
“Ah. I’m sure that can’t be rescheduled to hang out with your boss.”  
“We could watch it together,” Ianto suggested. “The telly has been fixed since the last… incident.”  
“It would give me great pleasure,” Jack smiled.  
“It starts at eight,” Ianto said. “Will you arrange for pizzas?”  
“Sure,” Jack nodded.  
Ianto nodded too. “Will that be all, Sir? I still need to pick up after Owen and clean the coffee maker.”  
“Alright. You can tell the others they can go home a little earlier today.”  
“No, Sir. That is not my place.” Ianto almost hid his giggle as he turned and left.  
Jack sighed and went after him to make the announcement himself.

…

“If you keep saying you only need five more minutes, you’re eventually going to miss the film, Ianto.”  
"There's seven minutes until it starts. Plenty of time for five more minutes," Ianto called from the kitchen, moving some cups about.  
Jack sighed in frustration, but left him alone as they rang with the pizza. "I'll get it!"  
Ianto didn't answer, but put the cups away and hurried in to settle in the middle of the sofa while Jack was gone. He giggled a little. Keeping Jack at hanging had been a fun game so far, but he wondered how long he could keep it up before his boss decided more drastic measures were needed.  
"Ah, glad you're finally finished there," Jack said as he returned with the pizza boxes. "Not letting the pizza grow cold. Very good."  
"Of course not, Sir," Ianto said, taking one of the boxes. "That would be a waste."  
Jack snorted. "You don't know what else you've missed that way. So, what are we actually watching?" He handed Ianto the control and sat down next to him.  
"Towering Inferno," Ianto said, as he found the right channel.  
"Sounds like everyday life."  
Ianto giggled. "I guess you could say so. I just think it's a really good story."  
"Haven't seen it yet, but I trust your choices," Jack said.  
"How can you not have seen that? It's the best disaster movie ever." Ianto shook his head and picked up a slice of pizza.  
Jack smiled. "I had other things to do."  
"Things?" Ianto asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, you know... Disasters to avoid, creatures to study, people to please..."  
Ianto chuckled. "Then I hope you can enjoy watching a disaster that you do not have to avoid."  
"Oh, I'm sure the fact that I'm in good company will distract me enough to handle it," Jack smirked.  
Ianto shook his head and chuckled as he focused on the film.  
After a while, Jack stretched and laid his pizza-free arm behind Ianto, grinning at him. Ianto did a very good job of pretending not to notice.  
Jack watched the film for a little while longer, before leaning closer. "It'll be late by the time this film's finished," he mumbled. "No need to go home after that, you can just stay here."  
Ianto shrugged. "It's okay," he said. "I've got my car. Besides, this sofa is murder on my back."  
"Room enough in my bed," Jack shrugged.  
Ianto chuckled. "For sleeping, Sir?"  
"Also for sleeping," Jack smirked.  
"Yes, I'm sure your bed is very roomy, Sir." Ianto took another slice of pizza.  
"Maybe even a little too roomy to lie in on my own."  
"Surely Captain Jack Harkness has no difficulties finding some company. Sir." Ianto hid his grin by stuffing almost half a slice into his mouth.  
"I'd hope so..." Jack said lightly.  
After a very brief glance at his boss, Ianto focused back on the film. But in that glance had been an unmistakable gleam of mischief.  
"So you'll stay?" Jack asked, as if something had just been decided.  
"So it seems," Ianto said, casually.  
"Good." Jack smirked again.  
Ianto chuckled, leaning just a little closer to Jack.  
Jack watched the screen for a minute longer, then he turned towards Ianto and pressed his lips on his.  
Ianto squeaked in surprise and it took him a moment to return the kiss.  
Jack stroked his arm, hoping to make him relax, before he deepened the kiss, laying a hand on Ianto's neck to gently pull him closer.  
Though responding, Ianto continued to hold back, keeping the kiss soft and almost casual.  
Jack pulled back and smiled. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interrupted your film."  
"It's okay," Ianto said, trying to sound indifferent. "I've seen it before. But you really should pay more attention to it."  
"Sorry. I may have been slightly distracted. It won't happen again." Jack focused on the screen again.  
"Yes, Sir," Ianto said and nodded, as he tried to focus on the screen.

...

When the pizzas were gone, Ianto cleared the table and brought in a couple of beers. "I hope you don't mind, Sir," he said as he put them on the table. "It being in the work place and all."  
"I don't mind at all," Jack said. "You know I think we could have taken a break this afternoon. It's just your sense of duty that has postponed... this."  
"Indeed, Sir," Ianto said and opened his beer. "I hope you do not consider my sense of duty a disadvantage."  
"It is a great quality, of course, that's not what I mean," Jack smiled.  
"Thank you, Sir," Ianto said, ignoring the last bit.  
Jack quietly sipped his beer.  
When the film was nearing its end, Ianto stretched and yawned. "It's been a long day, Sir," he said.  
"I know. Waiting for something always makes the time go slowly."  
Ianto didn't quite manage to hide his smirk. "Indeed, Sir. You must be exhausted."  
Jack huffed. "You're the one who's missing out on something..."  
"Oh, really? And what might I be missing out on, Sir?"  
"Didn't that kiss just tell you enough?"  
Ianto smiled. "The kiss was very nice, Sir."  
"Well." Jack smirked. "There's more to discover."  
"I do not doubt it, Sir," Ianto said, still smiling.  
"I'm looking forward to another kiss, for a start. Yet perhaps we should finish the film first. We may get distracted," Jack said.  
Ianto nodded. "It is one of my favourite films, Sir."  
"I guess ten minutes more is nothing now," Jack shrugged.  
Ianto chuckled and then leaned against Jack, resting his head on his shoulder. "Surely it won't kill you," he said softly.  
Jack laughed and wrapped an arm around Ianto's shoulders. "You have a point."  
They watched the rest of the film in silence. As the credits faded and the next program was announced, Ianto sighed, sounding a little tired.  
Jack rested his head on top of Ianto's. "So..."  
"So..." Ianto answered.  
"I guess it's time to go to bed." Jack's eyes were twinkling as he sat up.  
Ianto nodded. "I guess so," he said, but didn't move.  
"We can of course just sleep, if you prefer," Jack said with a small shrug.  
Ianto raised an eyebrow. "That's an actual option? In your bed?"  
Jack chuckled. "Not in your mind, apparently. I just want to say that I don't want to force you into anything. I'm not your boss tonight."  
"I know you would never use force," Ianto said. "But I kind of expected you to try to be very persuasive."  
"I'm being very persuasive. Know when you're being manipulated." Jack grinned.  
Ianto grinned. "Okay," he said, and stood up. "Bedtime."  
Jack chuckled and followed him.  
Ianto walked up to Jack's office, not looking back at his captain. Jack smiled confidently, enjoying the view as he walked behind Ianto. The younger man walked to the hatch and then hesitated. It didn't seem right for him to open it, so he waited for Jack to do it.  
Jack smiled and bent to open it for him. "There you go. I'll be waiting down there to catch you." He winked and climbed in.  
Ianto was grateful that Jack didn't see him blush and took a moment to compose himself before following, only too aware what he would look like to Jack standing below him.  
Jack waved an arm towards the bed when Ianto was standing down with him. "See? More than room enough."  
Ianto looked around. There were hardly three feet between the bed and the wall. And that was at the widest part of the small circular room. "I'm assuming you mean there's enough room in the bed for two," he said, grinning a little.  
"Where else were you going, then?" Jack grinned. "Besides, it has proven to be wide enough for more than two, when necessary."  
Ianto laughed. "Right," he said. "Of course." He turned his back to Jack and shrugged off his jacket and vest.  
"Can I help?" Jack asked, stepping closer and touching one of the buttons of Ianto's shirt lightly.  
Ianto laughed. "I think I am capable of undressing myself. I've been doing it most of my life, you know."  
"This is more fun," Jack said, undoing a few buttons before kissing Ianto again.  
Ianto batted Jack's hands away gently, but returned the kiss as he continued unbuttoning his shirt. Jack chuckled and started on his own clothes instead.  
Ianto stripped down to his pants and then, after folding his clothes carefully and putting them on top of the small nightstand, got into bed.  
Jack smiled down on him while he removed his clothes, pants included, then joined him in the bed and immediately kissed him again.  
Keeping the covers between them, Ianto pulled him closer, deepening the kiss slightly, one hand in Jacks' hair, tugging just a little.  
Jack moaned softly, his hands wandering along the sides of Ianto's neck down his chest, pushing the blankets down.  
"Impatient, Sir?" Ianto teased, letting his hands slide down Jack's back, coming to rest on his arse.  
"I'm not afraid to admit it," Jack answered, before kissing him again.  
Ianto laughed. "Am I correct in assuming that you have lubricant and condoms in the nightstand, Sir?" he asked.  
"You are." Jack reached past him to open the drawer and got them what they needed.  
Ianto took it and grinned. "Bottom up then, Sir." He opened up the lube and began slickening his fingers.  
Jack snorted. "Let's first get these damned blankets out of the way." He moved aside and threw them off Ianto.  
Ianto settled on his knees, waiting patiently.  
Jack let his eyes wander over Ianto's torso, looking pleased, then turned around and leaned forward on his elbows. Ianto let one hand slide down the curve of Jack's arse, his breathing growing slightly faster. Then his fingers sought out Jack's hole and began teasing it open.  
Jack moaned softly. "Was it really worth it to wait all day?"  
"It was worth every second," Ianto said as he pushed one finger in slowly.  
Jack sighed and leaned in a little. "I hope that's a promise."  
Ianto laughed but didn't answer. He began moving his finger, testing.  
"Get on with it," Jack mumbled.  
"I should have known you wouldn't need much preparation," Ianto said as he pulled his finger out and wiped it on the sheets. He took off his pants and then reached for the condom.   
Jack rolled on his back and smirked up at him.  
Ianto settled between his legs and then bent down to kiss him. "Is this a good time to tell you I've never been with a man before?" he whispered.  
"A very good time," Jack smiled. "I feel honoured."  
"You feel smug," Ianto corrected him, before positioning his cock with one hand and beginning to push in.  
Jack groaned and reached up to kiss him. "Same thing."  
Ianto didn't answer, but returned the kiss hungrily as he continued sinking in slowly.  
Jack pulled him closer and shifted his hips to take him deeper.  
"Oh god..." Ianto gasped and kissed him as he began moving.  
Jack gently stroked down his back, meeting his thrusts.  
Gradually, Ianto was overcome by the pleasure. The kisses grew more sloppy and the thrusts faster as he moaned and whispered Jack's name.  
"Yes... Come on, Ianto," Jack mumbled between kisses, reaching between them to stroke his own cock.  
"I don't want to... end it too... fast..." Ianto panted.  
"Don't worry... This doesn't have to be the only time..." Jack gasped and moaned.  
"But... It's the first..." Ianto groaned and kissed him hard again, straining to hold back.  
"Let's slow down, then," Jack said, letting go of his cock and gently pushing Ianto a little back.  
Ianto nodded and stopped for a moment before starting to roll his hips slowly.  
Jack kissed his neck, sighing in pleasure.  
Ianto moaned. "You feel so good," he muttered.  
"So do you. It really was worth the wait."  
"Told you so..." Ianto caught Jack's lips in another passionate kiss.  
Jack smirked but didn't comment, too caught up in the kiss and the way they were slowly moving together.  
Ianto shifted a little, changing the angle. "Tell me..." he whispered against Jack's lips. "Show me how it's best."  
"I'm not going to last that long if I do that," Jack warned, but he wrapped his legs around Ianto's back and moaned softly.  
"That's okay..." Ianto answered, laughing a little. "No matter what, this will be over soon."  
Jack smiled. "Harder, then, please," he said, rocking his hips.  
With a soft grunt Ianto sped up again and soon he was thrusting so hard into Jack that the bed was creaking and banging into the wall of the small room.  
"Ianto..." Jack groaned, clinging to him.  
Ianto bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, continuing to move as fast and hard as he possibly could.  
Jack gasped. "Oh, close..."  
"Good... I can't... much longer..." Ianto grabbed Jack's hips, digging his fingers in a little.  
Jack whimpered and needily kissed him again. Then he tugged his cock and tipped over the edge.  
Ianto lasted exactly two seconds longer, then he followed, crying out Jack's name.  
"Brilliant," Jack muttered, lazily holding Ianto to his chest and kissing his hair.  
Ianto sighed happily, resting his cheek against Jack's chest. "Beautiful," he whispered, feeling his heart pounding in his chest, and hearing Jack's beating in almost the same rhythm.  
Jack chuckled and rubbed his back.  
After a moment, Ianto pulled out and rolled to the side before removing the condom.  
Jack just lay bonelessly watching him.  
Ianto smiled and turned to rest his head on Jack's shoulder. "Can we get back under the covers?" he asked, chuckling slightly.  
"Yes, my war with the covers is over now," Jack grinned.  
"Good." With a bit of manoeuvring, Ianto got them both tucked in. "Time to sleep, don't you think?" he asked. "We've got another fun day of alerts and incidents ahead of us."  
"Alright. But don't let me wait this long tomorrow," Jack winked, putting an arm around him.  
“It'll be worth it,” Ianto said and kissed him.


End file.
